


Tale of Two Fathers

by JaneAlpha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Drarry, Co-Parenting, Drarry, Family, Fatherhood, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Orion, Potions, Quidditch, Slow Burn, but eventually Snarry, but not really, horrible Oliver Wood, learning to live together, shared custody, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: Harry and Severus share a son but not a life. Co-parenting would probably be a little easier if Severus didn’t hate the man Harry was in a relationship with.A tale of how they eventually end up as a family.A tale of how it all began.A tale with a couple of boyfriends along the way.A tale of friendships.A tale of mad men... cause where would Harry Potter be without an evil wizard to overcome. Where would Severus Snape be without a Harry Potter to protect.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Friday 6th March 2001

Walking through the familiar halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry always had a certain calming effect on Harry; this was especially so when the majority of students were in the Great Hall for their evening feast. He’d been glad to reach the castle after a bitter cold walk up from gates - had February always been this cold in scotland? He shifted the boy on his hip silently thanking Madam Malkin for her acclimatising robe collection for children. If only she could create a range which incorporated a feather-light charm as the three year old was getting rather heavy these days. Green eyes narrowed in response to the jostling and the small forehead creased although it was quickly de-creased when Harry pecked it with a quick kiss.

In the depths of the school the dark messy haired pair came to a stop in front of a life size portrait of Salazar Slytherin posed as proud as a Gryffindor with Hogwarts looming grandly in the background.

The portrait glanced to them and gave a long suffering, very put upon, sigh, "It's been two weeks already has it?"

Harry smiled indulgently at the boy on his hip before replying, "I think you missed him really. Not to worry, the Quidditch season is fast approaching, he'll be here most weekends for the next few months. Dunderheads." The portrait gave the boy a little wink to assure him that his comments had been in jest before swinging forwards to reveal a comfortable, warm, living room. Harry stepped through the portrait hole spotting the dark haired man sitting behind a large dark oak grand desk at the back of the room.

"Papa!" His son cried out almost jumping out of Harry’s arms. He quickly place him on the floor making sure he was steady on his feet before giving him a little pat in the direction of Severus Snape. The man had pushed his chair back from his desk correctly predicting that the boys target was his lap. "I missed you."

Harry busied himself placing the rucksack he had over his shoulder on to the sofa; the red and brown dragons that made up the pattern tumbled over briefly in various directions before moving back to their original pattern against the sky coloured background - one particularly brave dragon blew animated flames in Harry’s direction. He glanced up at the rooms other two occupants whom were engaged in quiet conversation with one another before he retrieve a tub of ointment from the front pocket of the rucksack tossing it nervously from hand to hand.

The potions master glanced up at Harry then raised his voice a little asking, "Have you been good for your Father, Orion?" Clearly an invitation for him to join their conversation.

"Orion, why don't you put your toys away in your room?" Harry suggested with a pat on the rucksack; "You know your Papa doesn't like clutter." He watched as the boy clung a little tighter to the dark haired man's neck but then clearly decided that doing as he was asked first time was better that dealing with the wrath of both parents. Once he was safely out of earshot Harry moved around the sofa casually leaning his hip on the back of it - ointment still clutched in his hands.

"Out with it then." Snape stood up himself coming out from behind his desk; he captured Harry’s eyes in his dark gaze making him feel like a school boy again. Although two and a bit years wasn’t a particularly long time he found these moments that Snape brought him back to the Potions classroom with a mere look quite disconcerting. He supposed it was a sign of a true disciplinarian to still be able to make ex-students feel 11 years old.

"Orion burnt his arm a couple of days ago; I've been treating it with this burn salve." He held up the tub before Snape closed the gap between them and snatched it from him taking the lid off to examine it more thoroughly. "It should be fully healed by Sunday if you put that on him twice a day - I’ve been doing it in the morning and at night before bed but I don’t suppose it matters when it done as long as it is."

Snape replaced the lid of the ointment but gave an indignant sniff. “And how did this burn occur?”

Even though Harry was expecting the question he really hadn’t fancied opening this barrel of worms. "He was helping Oliver make dinner while I was at training. You know how impatient he can be..."

"...and how easily distracted Mr. Wood can be," Snape countered causing Harry to flush angrily - how could the man think that he would leave their son in a dangerous situation. It came down to the fact that Snape disliked Oliver and always had done.

"Severus," Harry rubbed at his face with both his hands trying to give himself the strength to have this conversation. “I know you dislike Oliver but, please, can we not have this conversation again. I’ve really not got the energy for it.” The Potions Master opened his mouth and Harry almost groaned, the man did love an argument, but then the thin lipped mouth was snapped shut again. At that moment Orion bounded back into the room coming to a stop by Snape’s legs; they had agreed early on that arguments were not for little ears.

Harry forced a smile on to his face. "I hope you put all your toys away properly, Ri." The boy just nodded before taking a couple of steps forward and holding his arms up in the general direction of his head. He immediately dropped to his knees pulling the boy into a tight hug and kissing his head repeatedly until he giggled. When he pulled back Orion was smiling but his eyes were shining. “I'll be off. Leave you two to a fun Weekend and I've got a match in the morning." He ruffled his sons hair as he stood.

“Can me and Papa come to watch, Daddy?” Orion bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet looking between his parents.

Harry looked to Snape quickly. Of course he would love to have his son at every Quidditch match but Orion's weekends were mainly reserved for Severus; Harry would never presume to make plans for them. Though he was sure he could secure tickets for them if needed; God knows Oliver didn’t come to see him play anymore. He was saved from having to reply by the darker haired man placing a hand on Orion's shoulder; pulling him back towards him slightly. “You mean ‘Can Papa and I...’ but in answer to that perhaps we can go next weekend. I’ve already made plans but if you behave we can visit Professor Dumbledore and listen to your Father’s match on the wireless.” He pushed the boy gently towards a small dining table in the corner of the room. “Now go and sit down and wait for me and I’ll let you order your own dinner from the house-elves.”

If Orion was disappointed he never showed it he just smiled sweetly ran and gave Harry a last little squeeze before doing as he was told. Harry could tell he was a little upset by his departure, as he always was, but was trying his best to be brave. He quickly turned towards the door not wishing to prolong his departure for the boy; he could feel Severus follow on his heels. He shouted a quick ‘bye’ to Orion as Snape assured him that he was just seeing Harry out and would be back in a moment. They stepped out of the portrait but Snape kept one boot clad foot inside so he could keep an eye on Orion as well as have a private conversation with Harry.

“Severus, I’m really not in the mood for an argument.” He pinched the bridge of his noise trying to will away the headache that was starting. Snape rolled his eyes.

“I’m not in the habit of repeating myself, Harry, I think you know my concerns regarding Wood by now. I wanted to let you know that I had Gringrotts transfer you three thousand Galleons today. Your share of the royalties as well as Orion's maintenance.” Dark eyes flickered the the torches on the corridor wall. The man hated discussing money - so did Harry. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t need it. He really didn’t with the money he got from paying Quidditch and there was also the money from his parents estate but he knew it was a matter of pride. Snape wanted to make sure that he paid his share towards Orion’s upbringing.

He settled that a quick nod and a quiet ‘Thank-you’ - “You know I can reserve you tickets to any of my matches if you did ever fancy it - I know Quidditch isn’t your thing but if you were ever stuck for something to do.”

Snape quickly checked his quarters to make sure Orion was alright before leaning fowards slightly. “It not the idea of Quidditch that I find distasteful it’s whom I might find myself sat next to.”

He frowned at Snape before realising whom he meant. “Oh, yeah I get that that would be a little uncomfortable for you, but you’ve nothing to worry about there. Oliver hasn’t been to see me play since his accident.”

Now it was the Potions Masters turn to frown. “That was over eight months ago.” Harry Just shrugged in response. “Perhaps next weekend then?”

“Really?” Harry smiled picturing seeing his son’s beaming face in the crowd. “Right, I’ll sort the tickets out then. See you Sunday.”  
  
Severus inclines his head slightly before stepping back behind the portrait.

Sunday 8th March 2001

Severus arrived at the door of Harry's London flat with Orion in one hand and the rucksack in the other. He knocked on the varnished wooden door and waited patiently for it to open. It was; but unfortunately it was Oliver Wood’s disinterested face that greeted them. The ginger haired man nodded briefly to him before opening the door wider to admit them both. Once they were in the living room Orion wriggled his hand free from his and rushed off presumably to find Harry.

"He's not here, Sport." That stopped the boy in his tracks as Severus turned to face the man who had just thrown himself back down on a brown leather chair staring at the television set.

"Where is he?" They both asked as the same time with Orion coming to stand beside Severus. Wood shook his head glancing at the pair.

"I hate it when you two do that." He muttered referring to their rather similar personalities and characteristics; he looked back towards the television watching the muggle sports game again. "Harry's not back from training yet. He'll be back soon though; have you had your dinner?" The boy nodded. "Good. Then go and get your jim jams on before Daddy gets home will you?" Once he was gone Wood motioned for Severus to sit down correctly assuming he would be waiting for Harry's return before returning to Hogwarts.

Severus cleared his throat to get the other man's attention. "Harry told me that Orion burnt his arm while he was helping you?" He couldn't help but find out Woods side of the story or at least make him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you know what he's like, doesn't listen to a word anyone says, he decided to try and take the pizza out the oven on his own. Burnt his arm on the oven door." Severus eyes narrowed, granted, Orion had his moments like all children but he listened well to instruction for a child his age.

“It may have escaped your noticed, Wood, but he is three years old. I don’t know how many bludgers you’ve taken to the head over the years but three year olds generally need watching especially around ovens. Failing that a simple repellent charm around the oven when in use would have sufficed.” He leaned forward in the chair slightly lowering his voice a little more. “I take it you can perform simple charms at least or would you like me to show you?”

"Merlin, you’re a bastard you know?” Wood sat up a little straighter his lip curling. There had been tension between the two since Harry had started dating him a little over a year ago. At first they had managed to avoid much contact with each other but after Woods Quidditch accident forced him to retire from the game ever galant Harry had offered for him to move in with them.

"I can assure you I’m nothing of the sort. My parents were married at the time of my birth. Now I’m just trying to prevent further harm coming to my son while he is in your care.” The TV was still blaring loudly and Severus didn’t even understand how the other man could hear him over the racket.

"Your Son didn’t listen to instruction and got hurt - nothing to do with my care.” Wood spat finally muting the TV. “Any, Harry said his arm would be healed by now." Of course the arm was healed thanks to magic but magic could also have easily have prevented the incident. Although Severus was willing to bet Woods previous TV had a bigger role to play than the man would ever admit.

A tense silence fell over the room as the red head waited for a reply. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a slanging match. He stood and turned in the direction of Orion’s room. "I'm going to ask Harry to marry me. I'm not asking your permission or anything but I just felt you should know." Severus stopped for a moment letting the words sink in. That man was going to marry, Harry; that lazy, ungrateful sod was going to cement himself even further into his son’s life. The TV was unmuted almost making the potions master jump and the moment was broken. He continued down the corridor to his Son’s room finding the boy tucked up in bed holding a book in one hand while hugging a dragon plush to his chest with another. Severus has bought him the dragon for his first Christmas and it had been one of the boys favourites ever since.

"Please Papa?" He held the book towards Severus who smiled despite the Black mood that Wood had put him in. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to read the book. The story was about a little boy whose parents had a new baby and how the boy helped his parents look after his new baby sister and he couldn't help but imagine the baby girl with red hair and green eyes just as he imagined Harry and Wood's child would look. Severus knew that his feelings towards Wood weren’t purely because he disliked the man but partially due to the fact that he felt some jealousy towards the man. It was natural, of course, although Harry and he had never been a couple they still had a child together - he felt jealousy towards the fact that wood got to live with his family and he got weekends. Severus would never begrudge Harry a chance to be happy; if anyone deserved a happy life it was the boy who lived.

"He loves that book... Of course it sounds much better when you read it." The Potions Master turned to find the messy haired man he’d just been thinking of leaning against the doorframe. His hair was ruffled from the wind and his face sweaty from the hard workout - he’d clearly come straight home without showering if the state of his clothes were to be believed. Severus nodded slightly as Harry came over to the bed leaning over Severus to place a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead. He glanced over his shoulder at him. "You've tired him out."

Severus coughed awkwardly his senses overwhelmed by Harry's strong scent and the closeness of their bodies - the man was practically laying across his lap! He was thankful when Harry straightened up again allowing him to stand and move towards the door. "I'll take my leave then."

Harry nodded, distracted, he’d taken advantage of the space that Severus has vacated and had gently pulled up Orion’s sleeve so he could inspected where the burn had been. “It healed well.” Severus reassured him rolling his eyes when Harry jumped slightly clearly so intent on his task he had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone. He gave their sons arm a gentle pat before making sure he was sufficiently ‘tucked in’ and following the dark haired man out of the room.

"You know he gets more and more like you every day. How old where you when you learned how to smirk?" Severus chuckled at that it was true that Orion had many traits of his own personality but he felt that he had inherited the best of Harry's as well; his affectionate nature, kindness, and friendliness towards others. Severus found it hard to make it down a single corridor at school without Orion trying to befriend one student or another.

"May I use your floo? Dumbledore asked to see me this evening." All the teachers had floo access in their chambers and offices but the only floo in Hogwarts that was able to be used for transport purposes was located in the Headmasters office and though Severus usually apparated to Hogwarts gates he felt he would rather not spend the entire walk up to the office thinking about Harry and his pending engagement.

"Of course; I'll unlock it for you now." Harry entered the living room slightly ahead of Severus - Wood watched them both with slightly narrowed eyes as they approached the fireplace.

"He asleep?" The red head directed the question to Harry as he turned back to the sports he was watching on the TV

"Yes. Severus managed to have him asleep before I got back; it's a minor miracle." The brunette waved his wand in a few complex manoeuvres and the fireplace burst to life. "There you go. Floo powders on the fireplace." Severus watched Harry step towards Wood as he moved towards the fireplace.

"I was three."

"Sorry?"

"When I first learnt how to smirk. Dumbledore's office." With that he had stepped into the flames and was gone.

19.23pm

He was in a foul mood when he arrived through the floo and Albus knew it. He declined a Sherbet Lemon, then he declined a cup of tea, but he eventually consented to the offer of a Firewhiskey or two. Well, he was on his third now after downing the first one and taking a little bit not much longer with his second. They sat together in the armchairs that Dumbledore had set out either side of the fire for ‘friendly discussions’ as he had called it.

"He's going to propose." Severus announced quite suddenly interrupting the white haired wizard recount of the time Filius wasn’t tall enough ride ‘The Big One’ at Blackpool Pleasure Beach when the two had visited one school holidays two years previous... he’d heard this one at least five times anyway and he was damn sure he’d hear it again.

Dumbledore frowned at the statement not the interruption Severus knew; he was used to him interrupting tales he had no interest in by now. Silence fillers. "Who is?"

"Wood is!" He waved his hands about infuriated that he had to explain the statement further.

Dumbledore lent forwards. “I’m sure Harry will be thrilled but I take it your not completely sold on the idea.”

It wasn’t a question and he knew that he wouldn’t be expected to respond if he didn’t feel he wanted to but he needed to voice his frustration. "Of course I don't like the idea. He's a lazy excuse of a Gryffindor all he ever seems to do is sit watching that blasted muggle contraption.”

"Be fair, Severus, the boy was badly injured a few months ago. He's had to retire from Quidditch altogether. It will perhaps take him a little while to discover what path his life should follow now," Dumbledore reasoned and to an extent Severus knew that the reasoning would be sound in most cases but his feelings regarding Woods attitude - especially his attitude towards Orion - had begun long before his accident. “I for one find it refreshing that you invest so much thought into Harry choosing the correct significant other.”

“You forget that Harry’s significant other becomes Orion’s Step Parent. It’s only natural that I ‘invest so much thought’ into them as you put it.” He huffed, the conversation doing nothing for his displeasure about the situation.

"I wasn't suggesting that there's anything wrong with it, Severus, just merely pointing out that it’s nice that you have Harry’s best interests at heart. Of course you always did but I enjoyed seeing you put your differences aside. I had hoped that Harry might stay with you in the castle indefinitely but, alas, it was not to be." Snape narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. He had had made it his mission to discover why Harry had suddenly left the castle two years ago but Severus wasn’t playing ball.

He stared in to the fire to control his features not wanting to give anything away. "He couldn't stay here forever. He needed his own life..."

"Which you now disapprove of." Dumbledore tutted.

"I don't disapprove of his life just his choice of company." It was the truth. He admired the life Harry had made for himself and their son; he was a successful Quidditch player, had a nice spacious apartment in a pleasant area and he had kept Severus informed every step of the way.

"Have you told Harry your concerns about his relationship with Oliver?” Did the man not know him at all.

"Of course I’ve told him but Harry won’t hear a bad word said about him.” Not from Severus anyway though it was perhaps natural for Severus to feel negativity towards any partner of Harry’s.

"I'm not sure what there is to be done, my boy," The old man said with a sigh leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands together to survey the potions Professor better.

"There is nothing to be done I was merely informing you that I do not approve of the situation." With that Severus stood and took his leave with a nod


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the begging there was a Potions Class... of course there was.

Friday 28th November 1997 14.40pm

It had been a long week for the seventh years. Their mock NEWT exams were due to be sat in just over two weeks time and nothing seemed to be sinking in for Harry. Even with all of Hermione’s study aids, notes, and quizzes, he was pretty sure a few of his results were going to be abysmal. He and Hermione were currently enduring a pretty horrendous double potions practical session; glancing over at the table next to his he could see that his bookworm friend seemed awfully frazzled about this particular potion. Harry was increasingly aware that he had less than twenty minutes to finish the Fertility Potion which was to count towards their final grade. The class was small, only eleven students, the only few that had manage to get the required grade to study NEWT Potions with Snape. Hermione was the only other Gryffindor in the class, not that it mattered - they were required to work on their own most of the time in complete silence. Snape had seemed particularly peeved that Harry had made it to NEWT level Potions - these days he’d taken to ignoring him as much as possible which suited Harry fine. It was blatantly clear that he was the worse student in the class and it would be a small miracle if he did happen to pass. Perhaps that was why the man was so indifferent with him these days; the thought of Harry failing was enough to satisfy his sadistic nature. 

He quickly chopped up the almond tree roots feeling the looming presence of the potions master behind him. He scooped up the roots in both hands while still holding the knife in his right hand after forgetting to place it back on his table in his hurry to get the roots into the cauldron before the potion was completely ruined. As he was about to drop the roots in he felt a quick movement behind him. 

“Almonds, Potter, not almond tree roots,” the man growled reaching quickly around Harry in an attempt the pull his hands away from the potion presumably to prevent his impending doom. Harry had jumped at the sound of the man’s voice. He watched almost in slow motion as the chopping knife cut into his left hand causing his palms to open over the potion. Snape’s long fingered elegant hand made an attempt the catch the falling roots but was thwarted by the knife which sliced across the pale palm. Their hands remained frozen for a few seconds above the potion as both men attempted to process what had just occurred. Harry watched transfixed as droplets of blood from both of their hands dripped into the bubbling potion - then time seemed to speed back up again. The potion turned a violent red colour while beginning to bubble violently. 

Snape withdraw first with a cry of, “You idiot, Potter.” A strong hand on his shoulder pulled him backwards before pulling him down to the floor while the potions master shouted for the rest of the students to do the same. He saw the shimmer of a shield charm above him from his position led half on top on his professor. Then there was a loud bang but instead of the potion showering the classroom as Harry had expected there was instead a large puff of purple smoke emitted from the top of the cauldron. There was a deadly silence for another few seconds before Snape banished the smoke with a wave of his wand pushing Harry roughly off him. The dark haired man pushed himself quickly to his feet as the other students began to do the same. Harry remained in the floor unwilling to face up to the disaster he had just caused. He noticed a patched of blood on the edge of the table were Snape’s hand had been moments before; glancing at the man’s hand he watched as the steady stream of blood ran off his palm hitting the stone floor. Harry looked then at his own hand - there too was a steady stream of blood flowing from his own cut. 

“Sir, your hand.” He reached up to pull himself to standing again; only then did he notice the stillness of Snape. Harry followed the direction of where the man’s gaze was fixated, finally settling upon the cauldron. He too froze when he saw what had made the man freeze in place. 

A baby. At the bottom of the cauldron. A tiny squirming, perfectly formed, human, baby boy. 

“I think, Potter, that my hand is the least of our worries.” Harry has a feeling he might just be right. 

Twenty minutes later they stood in the Headmasters office. "This is a rather unprecedented situation we have here." Dumbledore rubbed his chin thoughtful while examining the baby in his lap who had been wrapped in Snape’s outer robe by Hermione while the man had ushered the other students from the classroom.

"Unprecedented! We have no idea who's child that is or even if it is a child at all!" Snape low voice betrayed how baffled he was by the entire situation. Harry found that the most worrying about the last half an hour. The potions master was shaken up and his usual cool visage was cracking.

"I can assure you that child is just that; a child. He's as real as you or indeed I, Severus.” Madam Pomfrey clarified from where she stood next to Dumbledore. “From the tests I have performed he is healthy and his date of birth is testing as today.”

"Thank you, Madam." Dumbledore wrapped the baby a little tighter in the robe cuddling him to his chest. Harry knew the man had never had any children but he couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be a natural when it came to babies, "as for the parentage-"

Dumbledore held his hand out and an old piece of parchment flew into his grasp from one of the number of piles which where precariously balanced on various surfaces around the room. He placed the parchment on the table before transfiguring his quill into a long needle and gently taking the babies foot out of the robes.

“Madam if you could cast a quick numbing charm?” The Matron complied quickly and within question leading Harry to believe that she had seen this done before. The charm must have worked as the baby made no fuss as the needle was pressed lightly into his heel; Pomfrey silently healed the small prick after Dumbledore had let a couple of blood droplets fall to the parchment. “This parchment is ministry regulation which reveals a persons true parentage. We should have this little mystery solved in a matter of minutes.” He tapped his wand to the parchment; Harry could see from where he was stood that the blood droplets were expanding into delicate, loopy, handwriting. If the Headmaster was surprised by the results his face didn’t show it. He simply gestured for the other rooms occupants to come closer so that they too could read the parchment. Harry didn’t move forwards but remained were he was just about unable to make out the names on the parchment.

A gasp followed by a quick hand across the mouth from Madam Pomfrey was all it took to have Snape rushing forwards snatching the paper up before dropping it back to the table after a couple of seconds as if it had burnt him. The man frowned first in the child's direction and then in Harry's. Harry had to conclude the worst from the man’s reaction - the child was most definitely his as he had feared from the moment he saw him at the bottom of his cauldron. He wasn’t stupid. It was his potion after all and he was the most likely candidate to be the father. 

He slowly walked to the desk to confirm his assumptions picking up the parchment from where it had been dropped to read the results. ‘Harry James Potter’ blazed in dark red but, to his surprise, the 'R' bled into another name the colour changing into a dark green. ‘Severus Tobias Snape’ - evidently Harry was not the only father to this child. He too dropped the parchment back to the table glancing briefly at the baby before turning wide eyes towards his potions professor whom was in turn glaring back at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat eventually breaking some of the tension - "Well boys congratulations are in order. Here I hold the heir to both the Potter and Prince names." A small gasp came from behind them as Professor McGonagall burst into a coughing fit at Dumbledores proclamation.

"Albus surely not. No child has ever been born of two men; it’s not possible?” The head of Gryffindor moved further into the room. 

"Ahh, but, alas it has to be possible as here in my lap is the proof. I should think that Severus may want to do some extensive research into the potion used as I believe it can do a great deal of good for the Wizarding world. I feel great magical ability in this child already - no doubt inherited." The baby fussed a little prompting Dumbledore to wrap the cloak a little tighter around him looking pointedly at Snape and Harry. 

Harry sat down in the nearest chair he could locate. How could this be happening?  
He had yet to defeat Voldemort and now he had a child with a Death Eater spy. 

"Are you ok there, Potter?" His head of house asked as she lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Professor, but, what will happen to him? I'm still in school will he have to be adopted?" How awful a life not knowing his parents just like Harry.

"No, Harry, it's very different in the wizarding world. Having an heir is very precious and sacred to wizarding families. He cannot lose his titles as its ingrained in his magic. Neither you nor Severus can have another heir. Besides, it would be dangerous for him to live outside of Hogwarts in the current climate." Dumbledore explained gently.

"You mean Voldemort?" He scrubbed quickly with his hands trying to clear his thoughts.

"Yes." Here the headmaster turned towards Severus "Of course this means you can no longer spy Severus; I believe that he will already be registered with the ministry. It won't be long until Voldemort discovers his existence. I will, of course, write to the ministry explaining how he came to be and informing them he shall be staying here at Hogwarts. You have the potion ready?"

"I do.” The Slytherin nodded tersely. “I assume that the child and Potter shall be staying with me?" Snape gave Harry a sideways glance. Living with Snape and the baby is that really what they expected of him? Though where else would he take the child? He couldn't exactly take him to Gryffindor tower plus he was both of theirs responsibility as much as Harry wished he weren't. He certainly couldn't even begin to imagine caring for a child alone but what use would Snape be in helping look after a baby? 

"I believe an expansion of your own rooms would be the best option though of course the choice lies with Harry if he stays there. The baby will need both of his parents but we understand that you are in your last year and it maybe difficult for you. Would you like some time to think about it?" Dumbledore asked him calmly. Harry realised he was offering him a way out. A way to be a child himself for a few more months.

Harry shook his head before he had really thought about it. He didn't want time. That was his child and he wanted to be there for him even if it meant living with Snape. "No I'd like to be there for him. I want him to have both of his parents." The statement lay thick in the air no doubt the other occupants in the room were thinking of how he had come to such a quick conclusion to such a life changing decision and the probable reasons behind his choice. 

"Well that's settled then. Madam Pomfrey I'm sure you could accompany the boys to the dungeons and give the new parents a quick lesson on the basics of caring for a baby. Minerva you can help transfigured some supplies while I expand the room." Everyone seemed to just nod numbly before moving to follow Dumbledore as he stood up and started towards the door - the baby boy tucked firmly against his chest still. 

*

At around 9pm the other Professors finally left Snape’s quarters with a promise to send a house elf with some sandwiches. The baby was sleeping in a bassinet next to the chair that Harry was sat in. He looked around nervously. The Headmaster had created two new rooms in Snape’s quarters. A room for Harry which had been furnished with a bed, desk, and chest of drawers - and also a room for the baby. The door to this room was situated between his and Snape’s but as of yet it remained empty. Madam Pomfrey had informed them that the baby was to sleep in the same room as either of them for the first few months at least and while he didn’t have anything to wear it seemed pretty pointless to furnish it with any storage just yet. Dumbledore had helpfully left them an owl order catalogue so that they could order the babies furniture at their earliest convenience. He’d also organised for some order members to escort them into muggle London tomorrow to purchase the baby some essential items. They were to wear glamours to change their appearances slightly and only had a very limited time. Madam Pomfrey had agreed to care for the baby while they were gone as they had all agreed that it would be too dangerous to take him with them. 

Snape entered the room again from where he had excused himself to the bathroom. Harry watched as he poured himself a glass of amber liquid from the decanter on a side table in the corner of the room. “I would offer you one, Potter, but I assume at your age your ability to hold your liquor is extremely poor and we have enough to keep us occupied without you spending half the night over the toilet bowl.” This surprised Harry. Snape sounded almost like a considerate man. The man in question seated himself on the unoccupied armchair across from his own. “I suppose we have things to discuss.”

An almost unpalatable silence engulfed the room and its occupants. Neither man knowing were to start. Harry looked down at the sleeping baby again and back to Snape. “So he’s here then forever? I mean he’s not just going to disappear one day?”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “You doubt Professor Dumbledore’s and Madam Pomfrey’s frequent reassurances over the last few hours that he is most certainly here to stay.”

“Not really. It’s just hard to get my head round I suppose. I woke up this morning with no responsibilities... well if you don’t count having to find a way to kill Voldemort.” The man snorted at this which almost made Harry jump in surprise but he quickly continued, “Now I’ve got a baby with...” He trailed opting to gesture towards the man instead of continue his sentence.

“With your most hated Professor...” Harry’s eyes widened slightly and he scoffed trying to deny it but Snape held his hand up. “I think we should be frank with each other going forwards. I believe it’s the best way to circumnavigate this... unique... situation that we find ourselves in. I must insist on a few things though, Potter. That you respect these quarters, do not lie to me or attempt to hide the truth, and that you do not take advantage of our new connection. In return I shall treat you with the respect you deserve and, of course, I will offer my services with the child where they are needed. I will take on my fair share of responsibilities when it comes to his care routine.”

“You mean your going to actually change his nappies?” Harry asked. He wasn’t surprised by Snape’s demands of him, and really he wasn’t surprised that Snape was offering to treat him with some respect, though he was a little surprised that he was offering to help with the child’s care. He had assumed that he would be expected to take on the role as main caregiver.

“If I need to change his nappy then so be it. I’ve agreed to share parental duties with you - this I assumed includes his personal care.” He took a sip of his drink before continuing. “Albus will be announcing the child’s... existence... over breakfast in the morning which means it will most likely be headline news on Sunday. I suggest we remain in these quarters apart from the supply trip tomorrow to avoid the masses of curious students.”

Harry nodded almost sighing with relief; he was dreading the reaction of the rest of the school. “I think that would be a good idea. Also gives us a chance to get a handle on this baby thing. Though I am concerned about Ron and Hermione - they are probably searching for me as we speak.”

“Professor McGonagall was on her way up to speak to them after leaving here. They may visit you on Sunday. Send a missive with an elf - there’s some parchment and a quill on that desk.”

He wasn’t sure what was weirder him living with Snape or the fact that Snape had just invited Ron and Hermione to his quarters. Harry summoned the parchment and quill writing them a quick note explaining he was fine and that they could visit on Sunday if they would like to. “It’s decent of you to allow them here.”

Snape shrugged. “I suppose I’ll have to be more decent about a lot of things in the future. These are now your quarters too.” Harry understood that Snape was trying to do the right thing as he himself had done the right thing when he agreed to share custody of the baby. “It’s not all bad. I no longer have to spend my time pretending to want to be in the Dark Lords service with the rest of them simpering fools, hence my celebratory glass of whiskey.” 

“All them nappies will be worth it in the end then.” Harry laughed feeling all of a sudden giddy. “What are we going to name him?”

“I think that’s a conversation for tomorrow night. Right now I believe we should retire as we have an early start tomorrow and I very much doubt the child will sleep for long. Take him in with you tonight but leave your door ajar I shall be able to hear if he is distressed and assist you.”

Bed sounded marvellous to Harry. Of course that was before he realised that the longest stretch of sleep he would probably get that evening was an hour and a half. Snape had been rather decent about the whole thing which was surprising to say the least but if he’d learnt anything today then it was to expect the surprising.

He glanced at the sleeping baby again trying to understand how they were going to manage this whole thing. “I’ll levitate him into the room for you, Potter.” The man gave him no chance to reply simply lifting his wand hand guiding the bassinet into Harry’s new room.

“Thank you. Night.” He shut the door behind him after he received a small nod from the man. Harry sat heavily on the bed wondering if he should even bother getting changed or wether that would eat into his precious sleeping time. In the end he lay down on the top of his covers fully dressed feeling emotionally and physically drained.

*

The night had been awful. The baby had woken him five times and Harry really was at a loss to what he should do. Each time he clumsily changed his nappy and offered him a bottle but three out of the five times Snape had knocked on the door with an offer of help. Surprisingly the man seemed to calm the crying infant with ease placing him gently back into his bassinet with little fuss. The fourth time he knocked on it was already passed seven. Harry had flung the door open and passed the infant over to a frowning Snape. “I can’t do it. He just won’t go to sleep for me.” 

“He’s probably reading your anxiety. Magical children can be much more in-tune to their parents feelings.” Snape had held the baby to his chest gently rocking him which had quickly quieted him.

“I’m going to have a shower.” Harry has turned back into his room gathering his towel and a fresh set of clothes, muggle seen as they were venturing into the muggle world today, and marched passed Snape to the bathroom. 

He emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later feeling much more himself and a little bit guilty if he was honest with himself. The baby was back in the bassinet which Snape must have moved from his room and the man himself was sat behind his desk reading the Daily Prophet. He gave Harry a look from over the top of the newspaper gesturing for him to take a seat. “I’ll ask the elves to send up some breakfast in a moment,” He stood then folding the paper and Harry noticed that he was wearing a house coat. It was full length and black with was probably why he hadn’t realised he was wearing it earlier. “I am going to get dressed myself.” 

Once the man had left the room Harry let his head fall back against the sofa regretting his earlier moodiness. He turned his head to the side so that he could watch the baby’s face as he quietly slept. He was surprised at Snape’s ability to calm the baby so efficiently. Though perhaps he shouldn’t be. The man did have a calming presence, strong, safe, yet foreboding. Perhaps Snape was right about the baby reacting to Harry... he had been in a constant state of anxiousness since yesterday. Perhaps a calming draught would help? Though perhaps not; didn’t they have addictive qualities? 

Before he had time to dwell for too long there was a soft knock on the door. Harry quietly made his way over hoping that it wasn’t a Slytherin after their Head of House. That would be an awkward conversation trying to explain what he was doing in the Head of Slytherin’s personal quarters before breakfast. Thankfully it was Madame Pomfrey who had agreed to look after the baby in the dungeons today. She had claimed that it was to help the infant adjust to his home environment. 

She gave him a look of empathy and patted his shoulder, “It will get better, Potter.”, she sighed and bustled over to the bassinet to check on the baby.

“I have to admit I’m very much looking forward to looking after this little one. All these years caring for teenagers, not that I mind you teenagers, but it’s a welcome change.” Harry watches as the matron strokes a finger down the child’s nose after taking a seat in the chair next to the bassinet. 

“I wish I shared your excitement.” He shuffled his feet a little. He felt off kilter again.

She gave him a knowing smile. “It’s just the shock, Potter, once your get your head around it things will seem better. I was only a little older than you when I had my first child. It was a shock to me too, those first few weeks, I can tell you but I wouldn’t change them for the world.”

He frowned at her thoughtfully. “I didn’t know you had children.” 

She laughed a little. “I haven’t been Hogwart’s Matron all my life you know,” Harry noticed her settle into the chair a little before emitting a small sigh. “I was married straight out of school to a man much older than myself. I was his third wife. It was arranged you see as my father was a very traditional pureblood. I had my first child at 18 and my second at 20. By the time I was 25 I was a widow. I moved back to my childhood home; by that time my father had passed away too. My mother told me I never had to marry again if I didn’t want to... believe me I didn’t. I managed to gain an apprenticeship with the previous Matron of Hogwarts. I took over at the age of 32 and I’ve lived here ever since. If I could make a life for myself and my children in a time when woman were often just trophy wives then you, Harry Potter, have no excuse.”

He watched her thoughtfully for a moment imagining her as a young woman being widowed with two young children. She must have been determined to make something of herself. “Do you have Grandchildren, Madam?”

She turned her head towards him slightly and gave him a sad smile. “Sadly I haven’t yet had that pleasure.” He opened his mouth to enquire as to why when Snape reentered the room giving Harry the instinct impression that he’d been listening to their conversation. 

The man nodded towards the door. “We need to leave. The others will be waiting.” He gave his thanks to Madam Pomfrey as he passed her squeezing her shoulder lightly. Once they where half way to Dumbledore’s office he slowed slightly which allowed Harry to fall into step with him which he had so far failed to do. “Poppy’s eldest son was killed by the Dark Lord twenty years ago and her younger son lives with a Wizard called Richard on the Isle of Man if I remember correctly.” 

Harry nodded his understanding knowing that Snape had been listening before he had entered the room to spare Madam Pomfrey from answering him. “I should have learnt by now not to ask such things. Everybody seems to have had some tragedy because of that snake faced...” He stopped himself from finishing the sentence. 

“The potion can change things you understand. If I can figure out a way to recreate it and fine tune it a little we could sell it to hundreds of gay couples, as well as couples whom cannot conceive naturally, I imagine it would be extremely popular.”

Harry frowned at the floor. “We?”

The dark haired man stopped then to turn his almost black gaze onto Harry m. “Technically you created this potion. I just need you to remember exactly how you did it.” 

“Can’t I just give you the memory of the class?” Harry asked confused.

Snape’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You would allow me to view it that way?” 

“Yes, of course.” He continued towards feeling a little restless stood still in the corridor. “I’d do anything if it meant bringing people a little happiness.” Moments of happiness were few and far between these days but if babies could make people happy then he was happy to help.

*

From Dumbledore’s office they floo’d to Grimmauld Place from there they were met by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley, and Remus. Molly had thrown her arms around him the second she saw him and he’d clung back unashamed if his need for comfort. She’d whispered words of encouragement into his ear assuring him that he would be a great father. He shook his head to disagree but she wouldn’t have it repeatedly silencing his protests. They walked into Muggle London with Snape and Arthur at the front of the group while Kingsley and Remus took up the rear which left Molly and Harry sandwiched between them. On their way in Harry told Molly about how he was feeling confessing his struggles when it came to calming the baby while everyone else seemed to manage it with ease. She listened to him patting his back reassuringly while insisting on returning to Hogwarts with them to meet the baby and offer Harry some tips she had swore by other the years.

As soon as the hit the first department store she hurried off to the baby section with Harry behind her at a much more leisurely pace. Remus took the chance then to place an arm around his shoulder squeezing him lightly but didn’t utter a word just offering his silent comfort. After a couple of minutes he let go pushing him off towards Molly who was asking him which sleep suits he preferred. 

After Harry had made a couple of choices about items of baby clothing that she held up Snape had joined them. He seemed disinterested with the clothes too but instructed Molly that they needed enough clothes to last a year as there was no way of knowing when they would next be able to risk a trip to Muggle London. After another twenty minutes or so he took his opportunity sneaking off to the side of the section which had been reserved for baby toys, accessories, and gadgets. He picked up a fluffy white bunny with floppy ears noting the softness. He wondered if he himself had had stuffed toys similar to this when he was a baby. 

He felt a presence behind him instantly knowing that it was the Potions Master even before he spoke. “Perhaps choose a few. Some toys too but avoid anything that runs off batteries; I’m not sure that they would work in Hogwarts.” 

Harry nodded and picked up a couple of the soft toys but then stopped when he noticed a completely black plush on the top shelf. He reached up for it but couldn’t quite grasp it. Snape reached over him easily grabbing the soft toy passing it to Harry. It was completely black with big green eyes and large wings. Harry laughed a little at the label. “How to train your Dragon! If only they knew.”

“Indeed,” The man said studying the plush with mild interest. “It has your eye, Potter.”

“It has your dress sense.” Harry countered nodding towards Snape’s completely black muggle outfit. “I like him.”

Mrs Weasley appeared then with the trolley directing Harry to place in the soft toys while Snape places in a few wooden toys after studying them critically. They then hurried over to the accessories section to choose changing mats, bedding, bottles, and dummies. He quickly grabbed a few of the wooden toys, a play mat grabbing, and a few of the extra toys to attach to it. He met Molly who seemed to have piled the trolley up already with bottles, sippy cups, and colourful plastic cutlery; she was currently trying out the different prams.

“It’s really important to get the right pram, Harry. You need one that’s flat for the first few months but one that can grow with them so they can sit up and be forward facing once the times ready. Arthur and I had a muggle pram for the twins. The wizarding designs were a little outdated to be honest and not much in the market for twins. I loved it so much that we had another muggle pram for Ron and Ginny. They are very innovative these muggles.” She stopped for a moment spotting Snape reading the back of a large box. “Severus, try these to out, which do you like best.”

The man looked a little uncomfortable and Harry half expected him to lash out as was usual when the man felt embarrassed or insecure but to Harry’s surprise he held his tongue. “I’m not sure I’m qualified. I will trust your judgement on this matter, Moly.” Harry nodded in agreement with the man having no desire to draw attention to himself by wheeling a display pram round. 

Molly looked thoughtful before tapping on the larger pram. “This is a little pricier but I think it would be perfect especially for Hogwarts. It would need a couple of spells to modify it - a monitoring spell, a temperature regulating spell, and an automated levitation charms for the stairs, but it’s a really good quality pram.”

The two men nodded in agreement. Harry was begging to worry about how much all this was going to cost. He had some muggle money left from last summer but it was only a couple hundred and he had no idea how much all the items in the trolley was amounting to. Mrs Weasley was talking to one of the shop women enthusiastically about the pram before she turning back to them. “It comes in eight different colours which would you like black, cream, blue, red, pin...”

“Black!” Harry and Snape cut her off at the same time. He glanced at the man quickly realising he too was getting eager to draw the trip to a close. “Black please.” He repeated a bit more politely and the woman nodded leaving the group presumably to retrieve the pram.

Twenty minutes later with a few more items added they’d made it to the check out. Kingsley, Remus, and Arthur finding themselves holding more and more items. When the cashier had announced a pretty obscene total Snape had produced a plastic card pushing away Harrys wallet when he offered it to him muttering that they would sort it out later. The trip back to Grimmauld was uneventful with the group casting featherlight charms on the new clothes and products. Kingsley said his goodbyes but Molly, Arthur, and Remus asked to accompany them back to Hogwarts to meet the baby. Snape agreed though looked a little put out about the fact that his personal space was going to be taken over again. 

Once back at Hogwarts Dumbledore too decided to join them on their trip to the dungeons to check up on the baby. He was asleep in Pomfrey arms when they arrived back. Mrs Weasley burst into tears at the sight of him she took a seat on the sofa next to the Matron how passed the baby over gently. Arthur sat next to his once the Matron had excused herself to speak quietly with Snape and Dumbledore. Harry watched as Arthur gently stroked the baby’s face gently and Remus crouched down on the other side of Molly reaching over to touch the tiny hands fisted in sleep.

Dumbledore ordered a few pots of tea with a light lunch for them all which the elves set up on a side table while Snape excused himself to get changed. Harry took a seat in the armchair he’d favoured last night with a plate of sandwiches listening to Molly and Arthur gush. Remus came and stood beside him and gave him a little pat on the shoulder smiling knowingly. “I know your probably a little overwhelmed at the minute but I have a feeling your going to be absolutely fine. Your parents would be proud by your choice to raise him together with Severus. I know you two don’t have the easiest of relationships.”

Harry nodded feeling his eyes prickle a little at the mention of his parents. “He’s been decent to me so far... and to the baby. I’m a bit clueless about it all really.” 

Snake reentered the room not looking happy at all about the guests. Molly beckoned him over; to Harry’s surprise he went without issue. “Arthur and I think he has a look of you, Severus. I’d say thats probably Harry’s nose and I think his eyes will be green - they are already too light to go as dark as yours. The rest is all you though.” The other occupants nodded in agreement and he watched as Snape studied the babies face for a while before his lips twitch slightly.

He nodded eventually. “Thank you for all your help today, Molly.”

“Not at all.” She glanced quickly at Arthur. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind considering myself to help you look after him. Albus mentioned that once you and Harry return to classes that his care during the day will be split between yourselves and the staff. I wouldn’t mind coming to Hogwarts a couple of days a week to help out and give him something of a routine. In fact it would be my privileged.”

Harry hoped Snape would agree. He had a feeling that the baby would bring a lot of happiness to Molly’s life and if he was honest he found her easy to talk to. She would be a great person to have around to give him advice when he needed it. 

Eventually the Potions Master replied. “I think that would helpful but only if Arthur could spare you, of course.”

Arthur nodded and smiled. “Molly is her own woman; my wife comes and goes as she pleases.”

Albus clapped enthusiastically announcing that he would have some rooms made up and that Molly and Arthur were welcome to stop in the castle whenever they wished to. Harry wasn’t quite sure how Ron and Ginny would feel about that development but he thanked her for her help deciding to take the hit from his friends for being the reason their parents would be hanging round the castle a lot more regularly. 

Soon after Arthur stood to get some food Molly beckoned Harry over to sit next to her. She placed the baby in his arms and adjusted his hold to a more comfortable one. She talked for a while then listing off all her favourite parenting tips that she had discovered over the years. He asked her if she wouldn’t mind showing him how to hold the baby and a pen at the same time so as he could write them all down for future reference. The Weasley matriarch laughed, “Oh don’t worry about that, Harry, I’m only ever a fire call away.” His chest felt tight at the love that this woman gave to him even though he was no relation to her. He would always be grateful for all the Weasleys. “Now, come on, I’m going to teach you how to give this little one a proper bath.”

Harry very nearly cried in that moment when he imagine what it would have been like if his parents were still alive and they’d come round to give him helpful tips and show him how to bathe his son. 

*

Harry and Snape sat across from one another in the Potions Master’s quarters living area staying silent for a long time after everyone had left. Slightly reluctantly Harry asked, “Shall we talk about names?” In truth he had been enjoying the silence after such a busy day with all the visitors whom had not long since left. 

The Potions Master gave him a long look slowly raising an eyebrow. “You aren’t going to suggest we call him James are you - or Merlin forbid Sirius.”

“No,” Harry answered a little quickly as he was about to suggest ‘James Sirius’ as his first choice. “I knew you’d never go for that.”

“Though you want to ‘honour’ them in some way I suppose” Snape surmised.

The man wasn’t wrong he would like to honour his Dad and Sirius with the name but he knew it was a big ask knowing Snape’s feelings toward the pair. He shrugged causing the other man to sigh holding a hand out and summoning a book to himself; he flicked through quickly before opening it at a page leaning forward to hold it out to Harry. Noticing the diagram of the ‘Milky Way’ which he had seen many a times in Astrology he frowned up at the man bringing the book to his own lap. 

Snape cleared his throat. “The Blacks had a fondness for naming their children for the stars if I remember correctly it was one of the only things he liked about his heritage - perhaps you could honour your Godfather by continuing that tradition.” 

It was only now that he looked at all the names on these few pages that he realised to what extent the Blacks had followed the tradition. Narcissa Malfoy has even continued with it after marrying into another family. There were many names that he’d heard before and even a few he liked. “Castor?”

“Reminds me if cakes. Caster sugar.” Snape told him not looking up from a second book he had summoned from the shelves.

“I like cakes.” Harry grumbled already predicting how this would go. “Pollux?”

“Sounds like bollocks. He’d be bullied with a name like that.” The man was now scribbling something’s down.

“That makes sense, I suppose.” Harry glanced again at ‘Sirius’ - The Dog Star. He traced a finger over it gently wondering sadly what his Godfather would make of this situation. He knew that Remus had carefully avoided the subject of the man today and Harry could guess why. He would be livid; he’d probably come to Hogwarts and try and convince Harry to return to the Gryffindor tower. He smiled slightly when he pictured the moment that Sirius would have laid eyes on the baby imagining his face softening in a similar way to Remus’ earlier expression when he first seen the child. He probably would have been mad to begin with but Harry knew as soon as he saw the baby he would become his fierce protector like any good guard dog. He traced his finger up to the figure that stood next to the ‘Dog Star’, ‘Orion’ - as ‘Sirius’ is protector to ‘Orion’ shining brightly at his heel. 

“Orion.” Harry all but breathed the name almost missing the fact that Snape’s head shot up in interest. 

“You realise that was the name of Sirius’ father?” The man asked and Harry nodded. “That he wasn’t a nice man?”

“Well we wouldn’t be naming him after Sirius’ father would we? Besides Sirius was named after another ‘Sirius Black’ who by all accounts wasn't a nice man.”

Snape was silent for awhile. “Orion would be acceptable choice in name.”

Harry glanced back down to the book again. “Do we need to chose a middle name?”

“I’ve been thinking about that. Traditionally Wizards take the Fathers first name as their middle name but in our case I’m not sure that ‘Orion Harry Severus Potter-Snape’ would be an option.” Harry nodded in agreement and Snape continued. “I propose we name him Orion Potter-Snape and be done with it.”

“I agree.” All of a sudden things became very real. He had a son called ‘Orion Potter-Snape’ 

*

The next day Harry nervously awaited the arrival of Ron and Hermione. Snape had excused himself to his office for an hour or so under the pretence of doing some potion preparation but Harry suspected he couldn’t cope with the idea of his quarters being taken over by Gryffindor again. The paired knocked on at 1pm sharp. Harry hurried to the door to let them in bracing himself for a hug from Hermione; she didn’t disappoint flinging herself at him as soon as he got the door open. 

“Are you ok?” She asked pulling back to look at him with an intent brown gaze. Ron was watching on nervously from behind her clearly as worried as his girlfriend but a little reluctant to show it.

Harry shrugged. “I’m not really sure but I think that I will be... eventually.” He then brought them into Snape’s quarters motioning for them to take a seat on the sofa. He couldn’t help but notice both his friends eyes were fixed onto the bassinet which was again next to Harry’s arm chair. “Would you like to see him?”

Ron seemed to pale a little at the idea but Hermione nodded enthusiastically, “Does he have a name?”

Harry nodded as he carefully lifted the baby, his son, from the bassinet. “This is Orion.” He smiled at them before carefully passing him into Hermione's waiting arms helping her find the best position - how far he’d come already.

“Orion. What a lovely choice.” She gazed down at the baby smiling serenely the way that most woman do when presented with young humans. “He’s so lovely, Harry.”

Ron peered over and gave a shrug. “He looks nothing like Snape, Mate; which is a compliment.” He added a little sheepishly. 

Harry laughed understanding how strange it must feel for his friends. He’d lived this reality for two days now and things were beginning to click into place. “That’s not what your Mum and Dad think, how did your Mum put it,” he tapped his chin trying to remember the wording. “Oh that’s it - ‘He’s all you, Severus, apart from the noise of course’, she also recons he’ll have my eyes” 

Ron chortled covering his eyes, “Please tell me she didn’t actually say that?” Harry nodded joining in with Ron’s laughter along with Hermione. “Apart from the nose... best thing she’s ever said.”

The three of them laughed about it a while longer helping to ease the tension between them caused by the new dynamics of the group that they would have to adjust to. Harry continued the conversation after they had calmed, “I’m coming back to classes tomorrow though I’m only doing half days for two weeks. Dumbledore thinks I deserve some sort of pseudo-paternity leave or something. Snape’s first and second year classes are getting covered too. Then after that it’s our mock exam week so we’ll only have exams to attend and no lessons. Then it’s the holidays which means I won’t be back full time until after Christmas.”

Hermione nodded smoothing down Orion’s coverings, “That makes sense it’s important to bond.” 

Bond. Was he bonding? He wasn’t really sure. He didn’t feel too much towards Orion at the moment not the way some mothers describe the first few days with there babies anyway. Of course he wanted to protect the baby and make sure he was happy and well looked after but was that bonding. Madam Promfrey had explained that it might take a bit of time to get his head round everything. “I do have a bit of bad news for you though, Ron. Your Mums offered to help with the childcare. She’s going to be looking after him on a Thursday and Friday after Christmas which means she’ll probably be sleeping in the castle a couple of nights a week. Sorry.”

“Bloody great,” Ron said grumpily before leaning back into the plush cushions of the sofa, “but I suppose its alright if it means it’s helping you out.” 

He nodded in thanks to the redhead noting how much his friend had matured in the last year. Hermione's head whipped round in disbelief, obviously, she too was shocked by Ron’s reasoning. 

Harry struggled to stop smiling even after his friends had left back to Gryffindor Tower. He was more reassured than ever that with the right people by his side things were going to turn out alright after-all. 

Now just to get through introducing Orion to the rest of Hogwarts.

*

They had attempted to get to the Great hall early before many of the students had arrived but due to a last minute nappy change that had arrived ten minutes later than planned but still early. The hall was extremely full for that time in the morning - it was clear that the students had adjusted their schedules ensuring they had prime seats for their arrival.

An unusual silence had fallen across the hall when Snape had opened the door for Harry to push the pram through. Not one to lavish in the limelight the man sent a scathing glare across all three houses then with a quick nod to Harry he stormed on up to the head table pausing briefly to speak to Draco Malfoy who stood at the end of the Slytherin table blocking the man’s path. 

Harry shook his wheeling the pram over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron sat gallantly attempting to pull those near by into conversation. When he reached the Hermione shifted to make room for him between them but he shook his head, “Think I’ll have to go up to the end as there’s no room for the pram here.”

They jumped up falling into place behind him, Hermione looking slightly horrified that she hadn’t preempted that particular issue, before they could reach the end of the row Draco Malfoy jumped up blocking the prams path. He tightened his grip on the handlebar frowning at the boy feeling his friends come to a stop too behind him Ron’s hand falling on his shoulder in silent support. 

“Don’t worry, Potter, you can call the attack dogs off. I just wanted to introduced myself to Orion.” Bloody hell he knew his name. That must mean that Snape had told him; he looked up at the head table were the man was pointedly ignoring the interaction in-favour of pouring himself a coffee. When he looked back the blond had his head bent over the pram, “He’s not half bad actually - Hello, Orion, I’m your Uncle Draco.”

At that he heard Ron spluttering behind him, “Uncle...” 

“Draco.” The Slytherin finished for him, “That’s my first name you see, Weasley, Uncle Malfoy just sounds a little bit formal don’t you agree.” 

All Harry could do is stared open mouthed as Draco Malfoy gave him a small nodded before pushing past them all walking towards the exit doors. He looked back up to Snape again who was looking back at him this time. The man simply shrugged his shoulders; “I’m not sure I can take anymore weird, Hermione, do you recon there’s a spell for that.”

“I’m not sure; I’ll look it up.” She probably would too.

Hopefully he could at least get through this breakfast without further surreal incidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile but I promise you I have been working hard on this story I just struggling with this chapter.
> 
> As you know I’ve got this partially written but have decided to tell the present and the past simultaneously. Originally I had planned for Harry to have little dreams to give you all snippets of the first year but when I came to edit this first dream which was originally under 2000 words I suddenly had 8000 words and much more ‘past plot’ so going to do it this way.
> 
> Not sure I’m entirely happy with how it’s turned out as it’s such a jump from the past to present characters. I originally planned for Snape to not have much interaction with Orion and for Harry to do all the work but then realised that Harry is barely an adult here and has had a huge shock so he’d probably take awhile to adjust whereas Snape is more versatile.
> 
> Sorry about the SPAG I am dyslexic an I literally sit for hours trying to remember the rules. I have programs on my computer that help me out with all that stuff for academic papers etc but I always write in bed at night and putting it in to the comp would make it into a ‘thing’ and I just don’t want to take the fun out of it. So sorry guys. 
> 
> Next chapter shouldn’t be too long as not much needs changing... I don’t think. Hopefully it won’t turn out to be such a mammoth task like this beast!!!


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wood proposes.

Wednesday 11th March 2001 

Severus Snape sat in his office finally able to get on with his marking now that he had sent two seventh years back to their respective dorms after a gruelling detention relabelling the stick room ingredients. He imagined it would be the last time they thought it would be ‘ok’ for them to ‘snog’ in the hallways because they were of age. His thought drifted momentarily to wondering how many students he’d actually disciplined after catching them in compromising positions before being interrupted by an in coming floo call. It was after nine. No one floo’d him after nine unless it was urgent; Severus quickly cancelled the block on the fire place allowing the call to come through.

"Severus?" A small voice called out which he recognised immediately as Harry.

"I'm here." Standing up from his desk quickly he crossed the room to kneel down in front of the fire. It was then he noticed the distressed look on Harry's face even through the flames - his heart beat quicken with sudden anxiety. "Is it Orion?"

"No, no, he’s fine.” He felt his chest unclench slightly knowing his son was safe but couldn’t help frowning at Harry’s distressed features. “I need you to pick Orion up from the Weasley's in the morning." His voice was thick; a sure sign he had been crying.

"Harry, what's going on?" Severus demanded perhaps a little harshly but patience never was his virtue.

"I... It's..." Harry couldn't continue as he lost his grip over his composure. "Sorry I can't." He gasped out before ending the floo call. 

Severus took a split second to make his decision leaving his office and half running to the headmaster's hoping that Harry hadn't locked his floo after ending the call. He all but shouted the password at the gargoyle from half way down the corridor murmuring a few choice swear words at the slow moving stairs before finally entering the office. He barely spared Dumbledore a glance before stepping through the floo with a quick promise of an explanation upon his return. He was relieved when he found Harry curled up on the sofa visibly upset but physically intact. Harry wasn't so happy to see him - the second he noticed the other man he began to cry harder attempting to hide his face in the plush burnt orange cushions. Severus took a mild calming draught from his robes offering it to Harry who took it gratefully his sobs quieting after a few seconds but his tears continued to flow freely.

"Harry, tell me what's happened," Severus asked this time attempting to keep his voice soft as not to upset Harry further. He knelt down in front of the other man to see his face properly.

"Oliver." Harry sobbed the name and Severus couldn’t stop the slight curl of his lip at the mention of the red head. "He proposed." The man continued causing Severs to blink in surprise as it wasn’t what he had been expecting Harry to say. 

Now there weren't many times that Severus Snape admitted he was confused but this was most definitely one of them. Wasn't Harry supposed to be happy Wood had proposed? There was clearly something he was missing here.

"I'm not quite sure I see the issue, Harry," he stated as gently as possible.

"I didn't know he was going to ask and I certainly didn't expect it.” Harry slowly got to his feet a began to pace around the living room while he continued his explanation. “When someone asks you to marry them you're supposed to be happy right? I wasn't. As soon as he said those words I just knew we weren't meant to be together. I just imagined it all; the wedding, having kids, growing old. I wasn't happy and neither was Orion. He doesn't like Oliver you know. I thought it was just you saying things around him but then I realised you'd never do something like that; you're always so careful and considerate of his feelings. You know that bad mouthing Oliver would upset him so you wouldn’t have done it. Oliver isn’t do considerate; he said plenty of bad things about other people in front of Orion. He's so negative you know... He wasn't, not before the accident. He was charming and funny and happy. He's changed and I didn't see that until tonight. As soon as he asked I realised everything you said about him was true; he's lazy, hardly pays attention to Orion or me for that matter, and he's not the kind of role model I want for Ri. I don't love him Severus; not like I..." Harry was cut off by the front door being slammed open. 

They both jumped round to face the intruder with Severus' wand was pointing in the direction of the doorway. An irate Wood was storming into the living room his face as red as his hair. His facial impression left no doubt that he was livid.

"How dare you leave me standing there like that?" Woods shout was almost defending in the silent room. He'd never looked less attractive than he did right now wearing that harsh snarl. "Oh I should have guessed you'd be here poisoning him against me! What have you been telling him, eh?" He pointed an accusing finger at Severus’ face but Harry positioned himself between the two with his face still wet with tears. Always the hero.

"He was worried that's all." The younger man’s voice trembled slightly despite the calming draught that was still active in his system. 

"Worried!" Wood scoffed, "That great bat doesn't have the heart." Severus emitted a low warning growl at that. Being insulted by this low life was not something he would usually let him get away with but this wasn’t his fight and using his wand on Wood would do nothing but upset Harry further.

"I would suggest you keep your insults to yourself, Wood." He warned keeping his voice as level as always but kept his wand pointed at Woods chest.

"Severus, put your wand down for Merlin's sake you'll just make him angrier." He did as he was told flicking it back into its holder attached to his right forearm. Wood turned his attention back to Harry taking a step closer.

"Harry, I don't understand you. We've lived together for four months. I thought this was something you wanted. Instead you embarrass me in front of the whole restaurant; even the press was there." Severus was willing to bet that the press were there because Wood had tipped them off. Attention seeking was another flaw that he had noticed even though Harry tried to shy away from the lime light; Wood basked in it. Severus had always thought it was one of the things that drew him to Harry; his thirst for fame.

"It isn't what I want. I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry but I just don't." Harry shook his head and looked at the floor, and Wood's face flushed darker with anger.

"You don't want to marry me but you had a kid with him for Merlin's sake." The red head's arms gestured in Severus’ direction as if he was some sort of animal.

"I didn't have much of a choice did I? Not that I'd wish it any other way." Harry's hand grasped Severus forearm and squeezed. He almost rolled his eyes even though Harry was in the middle of a blazing row he was still trying to comfort others around him. Shield them from pain; in other circumstances he would have shook Harry off but Severus took great pleasure in the fact that it would anger Wood even further.

"You didn't have a choice but you could have stopped him from seeing him. You're Harry Potter; the Ministry would grant you anything." Wood blew out a breath and threw his arms down. "You won't marry me but you chose to bring a child up with a Death Eater." Severus clenched his fist to stop himself from lashing out at the man. Reminding himself again that this isn’t his fight. He was also starting to suspect that Wood was trying to goad him into a reaction. 

"Severus is a good father. You don't give Orion the time of day! Don't think I haven't noticed that you're happiest when he's not around." Harry removed his hand from Severus arm to wave his hands around to emphasis his point.

"Why would I want him around all the time when he's just like him?” He pointed again at Severus and the man glared back at him darkly. “If we had our own children I'd love them just as much as I love you. Marry me." Was this man delusional? Insult a man's son in one breath and then ask him to marry him in the next. Severus watched Harry carefully as he took a calming breath closing his eyes for a moment and shaking his head.

"No." He said firmly, defiant green eyes suddenly blazing.

"Why not?" Wood cried desperately.

"I don't love you!" Harry screamed finally losing his patience. That seemed to be the last straw for Wood who lurched forwards punching Harry hard across the face. Wood never quite managed to stand back upright before Severus had him slamming into the wall by the door and his wand trained over Wood's heart. The room was still other than his deliberately slow walk over to a panting Wood. Dark eyes penetrated into chocolate brown ones showing the man that this was a serious offence he had just committed. When he reached the man he took hold of the front of his robes cancelling the spell sticking him to the wall so that Severus was now the one holding him up wand now pressed into his sternum. 

"If you ever touch him again don't think I won't hurt you. I know plenty of legal spells that would make you wish you'd never been born. Leave." He dropped the man who crumpled to the floor quickly jumping back to his feet turning to face Harry.

"This is my home." He cried petulantly with clenched fists and flushed face. He was about to answer when he felt a hand on his wand arm pushing it down as Harry came to stand next to him. 

"This is not your home, Oliver. It never was and it never well be. Leave now before I call the Aurors - don't think I won't. I'll forward your belongings to your mother's house." Harry turned away then but Wood reached out to try and grasp his shoulder. Severus sent a quick stinging hex to his hand smirking when the man pulled his hand back rubbing where the curse had hit. The angry red head gave Severus one last sneer before storming out of the flat slamming the door on his way out. Severus turned around and was surprised to see a very composed Harry considering the nature of the altercation. 

Green eyes caught his in a solemn gaze. “I'm sorry you had to be here for that." Severus just shook his head dismissing the apology watching as Harry drew his wand from his robes. "Will you help me change the wards? I wouldn't put it past him to come back for round two."

After the wards had he changed, Harry made them some tea and they sat at the kitchen table. "I've been stupid haven't I?"

"No, you were right. Wood has changed. He was a different boy when he was at school. Sometimes people can't cope with the hand that life deals them; it changes them for the worst. You couldn't have known." Severus reassured him. It was true that he had disliked Wood but he never imagined he’d resort to physical violence.

"Thank you for being here. Will you be able to take Orion tomorrow? I know you have classes but I just can't..." Tears welled up in Harry's eyes once more and Severus held up his hand to try and stop them before they fell.

"I'll make arrangements. Take as much time as you need." He stood then banishing his cup to the sink. "I shall take my leave if you no longer require my assistance? Perhaps you should ask Granger to come over," he added knowing the girl was away at University though he was sure she would come straight over if Harry needed her.

"No I'll be fine," Harry assured him as they walked over to the fireplace. Severus turned to him grasping his chin angling his face towards the light so he could better see where Wood had hit him. The skin was still pink he was sure that it would most definitely bruise.

"I'll send something for this when I get back. Does it hurt?" He asked letting go of Harry's chin.

"A little," the man admitted.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything on hand for the bruising but I have an ointment which will take away the sting." He took a handful of floo powder turning away from Harry.

"I'd very much appreciate that." Harry bowed his head.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow. Don't hesitate to floo me if you need anything." It was very late when he arrived back in the Headmaster's office but Dumbledore still sat behind his desk demanding to know every detail of what had happened. The man was disappointed in Wood and vowed to keep a closer eye on him from now on now that he seemed to have made an enemy out of Severus. He finally bid him good night returning to his quarters where he placed a floo call to his Godson. Upon seeing Severus face in the flames at such an hour Draco Malfoy immediately became worried.

"Severus! Do you know what time it is?" The blond asked leaning closer to the fire.

"Vaguely. I have a favour to ask you." Severus told him straight to business.

"Go on." Malfoy's always did hate favours. 

"I need to exploit your role as my son's godfather tomorrow. Harry and Wood have ended their association this evening... quite dramatically. Harry is in no state to look after him but I've got classes all day. Do you think you could manage it?" Draco's face took on a surprised look at hearing that Harry and Wood had separated.

"Of course I can. I'm missing the little bugger to tell you the truth. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Draco asked sitting back in his chair as if getting ready for a bedtime story.

"That lazy self entitled bastard hit him right in front of me." Anger rose in him again thinking back over Harry and Wood’s argument; perhaps he should have stepped in sooner.

"I'm sure you taught him a lesson though didn't you?" Severus cringed a bit at the confidence behind the sentence. Did people really think he lost control so easily?

"It wasn't my fight. I told him his behaviour wasn’t acceptable then I had to send a stinging hex his way when he couldn't do as he was asked. I have to admit that I was curious to see how Harry dealt with it." He told Draco. He always fond his godson easy to talk to after years of confusing in each other when no one else could truly understand. 

"Did he do you proud?" A hint of a smirk on Draco's face told Severus he expected Harry to have put Wood in his place.

"I don't think we will be seeing him again anytime soon." Or he very much hoped they wouldn't anyway.

"I don't want to pry... much... but how did this all come about?" No of course he didn't want to pry. He trusted his godson though; he may like to hear about the latest gossip but he was never the one to spread it.

"He asked Harry to marry him and he couldn't take no for an answer." He stated almost nonchalantly. 

"Well I never! I thought they were smitten." Draco frowned obviously imaging all the pictures that were published in the Daily Prophet and Quibbler of the pair. 

"Woods attitude has been getting progressively worse since he had to retired from Quidditch. Harry finally realised that he wasn't who he used to be and that he certainly wasn't a person he wanted around Orion.” He shrugged to the empty room realising that Draco couldn’t see past his neck.

"And he clearly made the right decision." The conversation was shifted then. "When are you bringing Orion around?"

"Early. Before my first lesson. Be up." He knew Draco liked to lounge in bed until the late morning. 

"I will. Sweet dreams, Uncle Sev." Severus shook his head at how innocent and childlike Draco acted sometimes even though Severus knew he was far from it.

Thursday 12th March 2001.

When Severus apparated to the Weasley house that morning, he realised that it was probably the earliest he had ever been there; yet the house was already teaming with life. A warm cup of coffee was placed in his hand by Arthur who hurried out of the kitchen to see if Molly had Orion dressed yet. The potions master sat there listening to the house's occupants bustle about above him getting ready for their day. Ginny had hurried down at one point, waved a greeting at him, then floo’d off to her receptionist job at the ministry. A few seconds after she had left, Ron burst through the kitchen doors attempting to do his tie up while holding a brown file under his arm.

"Snape. I've asked Mum to keep Ri entertained for a few minutes as I wanted your help with something. Do you have time?" Ron asked placing the file on the table. Severus had great respect for Ron Weasley. His battle plans had been essential to their win against Voldemort and the man had only been a seventh year when he had made them. He had been highly accredited for it which had helped him rise quickly through the Aurors.

"I need to leave here by 8am if I'm to make my first class on time." Ron glanced at the wall clock assessing if he had enough time to explain everything with a nod which was more for his own benefit, he sat down across from his ex-professor.

"I'll make this quick then. As you know I manage most of the security measures regarding Harry that come through to the Aurors." Severus nodded shortly. "Well that's mainly threatening letters which are forwarded straight to us after being sorted.” Severs knew this as he’d been the one to first suggest that Harry’s letters were sorted in the Ministry's magical sorting office first before the ones that were important were forwarded to him. I'm sure Harry doesn't know how many letters of a threatening nature he actually receives,” Ron continued, “Anyway, getting to the point: these letters usually come under three categories; mad old bats, stark raving mad lunatics and, rarely, Death Eaters. However, he's been receiving letters once a week, always on a Friday, from someone for five weeks now and this guy doesn't fall under any of these categories. His letters are different seemly calm and well thought out; crazy of course but sane at the same time. He holds some sort of grudge against Harry over Quidditch. That's why it's so strange he never makes any mention to Voldemort just Quidditch. All we know is that this wizard is somewhere in Britain and that he was at school at the same time as us. I was hoping that you'd look over them and see if you could identify the writer or perhaps ask some of the other professors. It's imperative that we talk to this guy and make sure he's not a further threat."

"Of course I'll look over them. If they’re Slytherin I should easily be able to identify the hand writing if I cross reference it with my records. If not I could ask the other Heads of House to do the same." Severus wandlessly scorgified his mug then sent it back to the mug rack. “How do you know they’re from a man.”

"A hunch really. The handwriting and language is masculine; there’s a very slim chance it could be a woman. If you could look over them for us I'd be very grateful." Ron slid the file across the table. "Here's copies of all five letters and I'll send a copy of the next one if it arrives tomorrow." Severus nodded shrinking the file and putting it in his inside pocket to study later.

"Harry fire-called this morning explaining what happened. So...Thank you." Severus just raised a questioning eyebrow. "You know for being there when Oliver went off like that. To think I liked the bastard when they first got together."

"People can be easily misjudged, Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded thoughtfully. "If that is all I need to be leaving if I’m going to drop Orion off before my classes."

"Of course." The man stood up and went to the staircase. "Your Papas here, Ri." Severus heard the boys footsteps almost immediately. Orion hurried downstairs and climbed into his lap flinging his arms around his neck and clinging for dear life.

"Hush, now, what's wrong?" he asked the boy quietly. Orion just shook his head.

"He's been that way since I told him you were picking him up not Harry." Molly informed him quietly as she came into the kitchen with a slightly worried expression on her face. Ron frowned a little and reached over to ruffle Orion's hair.

"Orion can you tell me what’s upset you?" The boy finally turned around to sit in his father's lap his eyes downcast, lips pouting.

"Is Daddy mad with me?" The adults all looked at each other each equally confused as to why the boy would think that Harry was mad with him. It wasn't the first time that Harry had been otherwise engaged and Severus had had to pick him up.

"No of course he isn't. Why would you think that?" he asked his son running a hand up and down his back to sooth him.

"Oliver told me he would be but I had to cry." Orion sniffles trying to keep his sons at bay.

"You had to cry?" He shot questioning glances towards the other two but they, too, were none the wiser.

"He said that if I cried when Daddy went then he would be mad. Is he very mad?" The green eyes looked up at him tears threatening to fall.

"I think he's talking about last night. He was a little upset when Harry left." Molly told him. Severus understood now; Wood had obviously told the boy not to cry as he wanted Harry in a good mood to propose. Oliver was grating on him more and more as the hours went by - how dare he make his child believe that Harry would ever be mad at him for crying.

"You listen to me, Orion. Neither I or your Daddy would ever be mad with you for being upset. If you are feeling sad and you want to cry then you should cry." He rubbed the boys back as his sobs subsided. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," the boy said with a little nod and Severus stood up. He nodded his thanks to Mrs. Weasley and Ron before heading towards the fireplace.

"Thank Mrs. Weasley for looking after you." Orion whispered a small thank you and waved goodbye to the pair. "I'll be in contact soon in regards to our discussion, Mr Weasley. Thank you, Molly.”

The floo took them straight to Draco's office in which said man currently inhabited. The blond was standing near the fireplace waiting for them and gave Severus a questioning look at the boy's tear soaked face. "Orion's a little upset today. I'm sure you can make him feel better though." He told him by way of explanation. 

"Hey, Orion. Don't you want to know what Uncle Draco has planned for you today?" Draco asked the boy stroking his hair gently to get his attention. Orion gave a small shrug prompting a sigh from Severus.

"Please be good for Uncle Draco, Orion. Try and have fun and remember Daddy isn't mad at you." He passed the boy over to his godfather and watched as he clung to Draco as tightly as he had clung to him. "I'll collect him at around 3.30pm; I've cancelled my detentions for tonight."

"That must be a first. I'm sure fatherhood has made you soft, Sev." Draco laughed and hoisted Orion up a little higher. "Come on, Orion, I'm pretty sure I've seen a present around here with your name on it but we have to go on a treasure hunt to find it. What do you think?"

"Is it a big present?" The boy asked finally lifting his head from Draco shoulder to look at his face.

"It's the biggest present I've ever seen!" Draco exclaimed. Severus shook his head at the pair as he grabbed some floo powder.

"Have a good day, Orion." He placed a quick kiss on the boy's forehead before turning to Draco and lowered his voice. "Try not to spoil him too much won't you?"

"Of course not." Severus didn't miss the wink he gave the boy before he floo’d away.

*

Harry walked up the long drive to Malfoy Manor; Severus had sent an owl late last night that informed him that Draco had agreed to take Orion for the day along with a vial of ointment for the pain. Harry had sent the owl back that morning with a letter of thanks and an inquiry of how Orion had been when Severus had picked him up. He was a little concerned when the reply came telling him that Orion was fine but a little upset yet, even though the man had told him not to worry, he was desperate to see him. He'd spent the day packing all of Oliver's things in boxes, shrinking them, and sending his owl to his mother's. If that wasn't depressing he didn't know what was yet he still stood by his decision. Harry was greeted at the door by a polite House Elf who's asked him to wait in the entrance hall while he brought Master Malfoy. He admired the grandeur of the place taking in the large portraits of beutiful looking men and women who where obviously Malfoy ancestors if their tell tale blond hair was anything to go off. It wasn't two minutes before Draco stepped into the doorway.

"Harry! I didn't realise you were picking him up yet? I thought Severus was coming in another hour or so?" Draco motioned him forwards towards the hallway.

"I wasn't going to come but I wanted to make sure he was alright. Severus told me he was a little upset that I didn't pick him up from the Weasleys?" Draco flashed him a soft smile of understanding leading the way through the manor.

"He was a little clingy this morning, but he's fine now. He's in the kitchen helping the house elves bake a cake for you. His suggestion of course though I'm not sure if it will work out." The blond stopped then in front of a door which Harry assumed led to the kitchen. He turned to Harry and regarded him seriously for a moment before reaching up with one pale finger and touching his cheek softly. "I think you should glamour this before we go in. I don't think it would be a good idea for Orion to see it." The bruise was quite noticeable even against Harry’s tanned skin - a curious child like Orion would definitely ask about it.

"Could you...?" Draco just nodded and touched his wand tip to Harry's cheek with a whisper of a spell. His face felt warm but Harry wasn't sure if that was from embarrassment or not. "Thank you."

Draco opened the door and Harry followed him into the kitchen which looked like a complete disaster zone. There was flour everywhere and house elves running around trying to clean it up. Orion stood at the counter mixing a bowl of something that didn't look too appetising while another house elf gave him instructions secretly adding his own ingredients to try and fix the mixture. Harry laughed when he noticed that his son was full of flour too. That's when Orion noticed him and immediately stopped what he was doing throwing the spoon behind him sending an elf scrabbling to catch it.

"Daddy!" Orion cried while jumping off the chair he was on and running into Harry's arms.

"Hey, I came to see if you were alright." He stroked the boy's head which caused the floor to get a dusting of flour.

"I just missed you, Daddy." Harry couldn’t help but smile a little. Orion really was the best medicine. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up this morning," Harry told him standing up but Orion just clung to his legs.

"S'ok," was the boy's muffled reply. Draco stifled a laugh then.

"You do realise you're full of flour now, Potter." Harry looked down at himself realising he was right. The clothes he wore, which where clean on not half an hour ago, were now covered in fine, white powder. Harry raised an eyebrow at Orion.

"So it seems. It's a little unfair how Uncle Draco is perfectly clean while we are full of flour don't you think, Orion?" The boy caught onto his meaning giving him a very Slytherin smirk before turning towards Draco.

"Don't even think about it," the blonds warning fell on deaf ears as Orion had already set of at a run. Draco turned and ran behind the counter though Harry was faster using his wand to tip a bag of flour over and all down the front of Draco's robes. "You didn't!"

"I think you will find I did." Harry bent forwards laughing at the affronted look on the other man's face. CRACK! A cool liquid dripped down Harry's head looking up just in time to see Draco throw another egg which hit him square on the chest mingling stickily with the flour already there. "You're asking for it now, Malfoy. Orion, quickly, behind the other counter."

Half an hour later each one of them was covered in different food substances. Their hair was matted with egg and flour mixture and someone had even got out the blue food colouring. House elves were running about trying to clean up all the flour, eggs, sugar, butter, and milk, which had missed their targets.

"Can I not leave you alone for even a day?" The food fight immediately ceased at the sound of Severus’ commanding voice.

"Severus!" Harry dropped the egg he was about to hurl at Draco as if it were a hot potato. The shock at the Potions Master's arrival had no effect on Orion though who hurtled into his legs.

"We're having a food fight, Papa!" Je giggled excitedly though Severus could only grimace at the sticky cream mixture now smeared all over his pants. Harry quickly pulled the boy off cringing himself at being caught in the act.

"Orion, remember you're all dirty,l." He told the boy softly who gasped at seeing the mess he made of his father's pants.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Orion frowned.

"That's quite alright," The older man told him while spelling his pants clean; "Unfortunately I don't think any amount of magic will get you clean." The boy laughed.

"I think there's a change of clothes in his bag," Draco told them looking between Orion's fathers not missing the awkward silence. It was clear they wanted to talk but didn't want to do it while Orion was in hearing distance. "Come on, Orion, let's go get cleaned up." He obediently took Draco's hand and was led from the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were picking him up." Severus stated and motioned for them to leave the kitchen much to the relief of the house elves. "I can't talk to you when you look like that." Harry shivered as he felt Severus magic wash over him cleaning the flour and eggs from his clothes and skin. He felt his hair realising it was still sticky he would need a shower to clean it properly.

"I wasn't going to; I was just a little worried about him." They walked down the hall together. "Could you still take him tonight though? I'm not sure I'm ready to try and explain why Oliver isn't living with us anymore."

"I'll take him." Severus replied without a moment's hesitation and Harry nodded. "If you want I could tell him."

The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think we could tell him together?"

"If that is what you want. Would you like to do it tonight?" Harry shook his head.

"When do you need me to pick him up tomorrow?" He asked looking again at a portrait of another handsome blond.

"I don't. I've given my seventh years study leave and I only have one other class which Dumbledore kindly offered to cover. He can stay with me until Monday morning if you need him too." They paused as they reached Draco's office to finish their conversation. "If you want him back at yours..."

"No, no. I just thought you needed me to pick him up before your lessons started. It's very kind of Dumbledore to offer to take your class. You too… It's kind of you to reorganise your day for Orion." Harry paused looking up into Severus' face for a moment. "Could we tell him when you bring him over on Sunday?" Severus nodded his acceptance as they entered the office to find Orion now in a clean pair of clothes though Draco was still very messy.

"I think someone needs a bath." Severus raised eyebrows in the direction Orion's sticky head. "Get your stuff together and we'll get back to Hogwarts."

"Aren't you taking me home, Daddy?" Orion turned to look at Harry with big eyes.

"Daddy has to go the training." He told him quickly.

"You're not mad?" Harry frowned a little confused as to why Orion would think that he was mad with him.

"No I could never be mad at you. Come here and give me a hug before I go." Orion gave Harry a big squeeze before gathering his things together including the new toy Draco had bought him as Harry moved towards the fire place.

"Thanks for having him, Draco." Harry called from by the fireplace. "I'll see you two on Sunday."

With Harry gone Draco made his way over to Severus making sure Orion was out of ear shot. "That bruise was nasty. What sort of low life does that to someone they supposedly love?" He asked in a sharp whisper; Severus just shook his head.

"How was he when he arrived?" Severus asked still watching the flames that Harry had just disappeared into.

"A little solemn but he seemed much better once he had seen Orion." Harry lived for Orion it didn't take a genius to realise that. "I'll check on him tomorrow if you want?"

"I'd be grateful if you did." Draco nodded and moved away as Orion came over to hug him.

"Thank you Uncle Draco." The boy hugged him tightly.

"Anytime for my favourite Godson. Now off with you and get in the bath." Severus thanked Draco again before flooing them both to Hogwarts.

*

After bathing Orion, feeding him, cleaning his clothes, and reading five books to him; Severus finally had chance to pull out the file that Ron had given to him earlier. He sat on his arm chair by the fireplace and pulled out the five letters. Of the first four; two contained newspaper cuttings of Harry catching the snitch on two different occasions. The letters went on to explain why he didn't deserve to catch the snitch and the mistakes he had made during the match that should have cost the team the game. They all demanded he quit the Quidditch team even claiming to have sent complaints to the Quidditch Association about him cheating. There was a note next to this by Ron stating that the Quidditch Association had received an anonymous tip off that Harry was taking controlled Potions to enhance his performance. These claims were not looked into as Harry was tested like all the other professional Quidditch players before every match for potions. One letter even went as far as to claim that he and Wood shared a mind bond which helped give their team an unfair advantage back when Wood still played. Though there was something different and more desperate about the fifth letter.

Potter,

After your win on Saturday I assume you intend to ignore my previous letters asking for your resignation from professional Quidditch. You think just because your boyfriend doesn't play anymore that that makes it any more fair, but he's still helping you while he sits in the crowd. I saw him. He gave you an unfair chance at Hogwarts too, by letting you play Quidditch even though you were only a first year. Now he's helping you even now along with Snape who I know is supplying you with Potions.

I've asked you to leave Quidditch and you have ignored me. Now I'm going to have to do something about it.

The letter was unsigned like all the rest. Severus read it again, frowning. It made him feel very uneasy and he realised why Ron had asked for his help. Whoever had wrote this was clearly jealous of Harry's Quidditch career; a jealously which went back to Harry's time at Hogwarts. It was strange, though, because even though Harry had received threats from deranged dark wizards and dark lord fanatics; the thought that someone would begrudge Harry's skills on a broom was quite frankly ridiculous which made Severus believe they were more dangerous and unstable than the others who threatened him. They had obviously been at Hogwarts in Harry's First Year. That gave Severus seven years' worth of Slytherin handwriting to compare. It was going to be a long night but it was something that needed to be done quickly. He briefly thought about asking Ron to warn Wood about the letters seeing as he clearly held a grudge against the man for letting Harry on the team but then decided against it as it would give the man reason to contact Harry and that was something that Severus really didn't want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe the length of each chapter. Crazy. Back to the past with the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> I begin this years ago but I’ve always wanted to come back to it. Been editing it over the last month and it’s an entirely different story that it was originally but hopefully a much better one.
> 
> This is a multiple chapter work. I just selected the wrong button when I published it.


End file.
